Second Chances Doctor Who Fan Fiction
by Bursting-Time-Songs
Summary: Mallory Jackson is a 14 year old girl who is Bullied,Her parents are fighting,bad grades, few friends, and she is depressed. But then The Doctor comes along and decides to take Mallory who doesn't see much out of life on the trip of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

{Mallory's P.O.V}

In my eyes i'm not pretty,i'm just an average looking teenager.

But in the eyes of some other people I look above average.

But I just don't see myself the way they think.

I quickly glanced at my arms and I was reminded of my past.

I hurried, and put a jacket on and made sure my arms were covered.

As I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bus stop I kept my head down.

After taking my usual seat on the bus the driver drove a few minutes to the school which I attended.

It wasn't the bus ride to school that bothered me.

The Thing that bothered me was a group of three people there at school who bully me.

Claire,Morgan and Rylee are their names.

I try to avoid them as often as I can.

But they seem to find me whether I like it or not.

I was shoved against the lockers and they said.

"Didn't see you there."

I didn't get up until I couldn't see them anymore.

When I did get up I headed to my first class,one of the many subjects that I just couldn't understand.

As usual I sat in the back and when the teacher wasn't looking I would either play on my phone or draw.

During class I heard a faint pulsing sound.

I glanced at the door and just then I saw a man run by.

Without hesitation I put all of my stuff in my backpack and made sure the teacher wasn't looking when I snuck out.

I got into the hallway and I thought about changing my mind and exiting the building but then I decided to go after that man.

I turned the corner and heard a door slam shut.

My feet took me closer to it.

From behind the door I could heard the sounds of some kind of fight going on.

After a few brief moments the doorknob rattled.

It swung open and I became face to face with the man who had ran by earlier.

"Who are you?" He quickly asked but before I could answer he told me to run.

So I did just that.

I ran behind him as we attempted to make our escape.

But I still didn't have a clue about what we were running from.

But maybe,just maybe it was for the best.

As we were running I fell and soon after something was breathing on the back of my neck.

I looked up slightly and saw that the man had stopped running as well.

This could be the end but somehow I guessed he was going to make sure I got out of this alive.

And that is exactaly what happened.

He helped me get back on my feet and he then told me to run, so I did.

I also didn't look back and I ran out of the school.

Soon hundreds of students came flooding out of the building.

After everyone seemed to be outside I quietly slipped back in and tried to search for that man again but after looking down one hallway all I heard was a whoosing sound.

To me it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

A:N/{I hope that you liked that chapter and that you can't wait till chapter 2,and i am going to try to update as much whenever i can, just wanted you guys to know}


	2. Chapter 2

_{Mallory's P.O.V}_

_I still think about that man._

_How could anybody forget someone who had saved their life._

_I suppose over time those memories just fade and blur into the back of your mind._

_Or something much worse happens to make people forget the memories they don't want to forget._

_Still those moments of him saving my life are probably the last time that I will ever see him again._

_"Mallory" my name was called._

_I looked all around me but the Room was pitch black,I could hear the faint sound of trickling water and also the sound of chains scrapping against rock._

_Once again I was confused._

_I checked my pockets to see if I had my phone with me and luckily I did._

_I then proceeded through the darkness trying to find an escape route._

_Soon enough I came across a flashlight,still on._

_Someone must of dropped it,forgotten it or they dropped it when they got kidnapped._

_I continued down a hallway carefully and because I wasn't looking I almost fell down into a hole._

_I shined my flashlight down the hole and it seemed to go on forever._

_That hole was the only thing separating me from the door on the other side._

_But right now I would have to think wisely._

_That door has a fifty percent chance of getting me out of this place and a fifty percent chance to getting me more lost in here._

_But unfortunately it has been the only door I could find so far so now my biggest question was how to get across._

_"Mallory" Called out the voice again._

_Ignoring it once more I reached out as far as I could to grab the rope._

_"Mallory!" They yelled then I was pushed into the Abyss._

_I was falling Faster and faster, my heart racing._

_A bell started ringing and the sound of rattling chains grew louder and louder._

_I covered my eyes but the noise just got louder as the seconds dragged on._

_The next second I was laying on the ground._

_I was awake and I tried to call out for help but somehow the words never left my mouth._

_For the moment I was completely alone in who knows where._

_I remember being in my room then this dungeon._

_Lights flickered on and I quickly scrambled to my feet._

_There was only one door in this Hallway as far as I could tell._

_I made sure I had my phone and the flashlight and I began to tread towards the iron door._

_I grabbed the Handle and it took a few tries but the door finally opened and I walked in._

_"Mallory your late, but i'll let it slide this time, take your seat."_

_I looked up and saw my science teacher and before doing anything else I scurried to my seat._

_ got my sketchbook out and began trying to figure out ways I had gotten here._

_But I couldn't come up with any that made sense at all so I trashed the Ideas._

_Something deep in the back of my mind tells me that Something big is going to happen soon and that I will once again be face to face with that man._

_****__A/N:{Hey everybody!, I hope that yo_u liked that chapter it sounds like The Doctor is going to return back to the story and maybe something else will happen...but SPOILERS,Anyways I really hope this chapter didn't bore you to much and also Don't forget I will make a set/outfit for all my characters on Polyvore so be sure to check out my account for a set which is What I imagine Mallory Wearing this /strong/em/p  
_**Chapter, my username on Polyvore is songs-of-time so be sure to check that out if you would like to do so anyways see you guys **_  
_**Next week for another chapter in one of my fan fictions :) ~ Bursting-Time-Songs}**_


End file.
